Until the sunset
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Edward Elric/OC, Alphonse Elric/OC. Todo el universo cambiaba a su alrededor y eso podía sentirlo muy bien. Pero en su caso, nunca había llegado a apreciar lo afortunado que era de haber caído justo donde lo había hecho en aquel momento. Universo Brotherhood & First Line/ Yaoi


**Cap. 1**

 **Ya no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde entonces…**

 **Un año quizás?**

 **El caso era que estaba fastidiado de comenzar a sentir que lo seguían a cada remoto sitio que iba, desde ese horrendo día en Aquroya en que el coche de ese rico lo hubiese empapado de pies a cabeza con todo y lodo sin siquiera pararse a disculpar por ello; y a partir de ese día, no importaba que tantas vueltas diese, movimientos sorpresa, cambios de rumbo… todo el tiempo se había estado sintiendo observado, a veces a la distancia, a veces de cerca…**

 **Y eso lo tenía demasiado nervioso**

 **No eran los homúnculos, eso podía decirlo de primer instancia pero de todas formas la sensación era incómoda, como si alguien o algo que no debiese estar ahí le hubiese colocado algún tipo de rastreador**

 **Una sensación terrible… de que algo no estaba del todo bien**

 **Se enderezó de la ventana por donde había estado observando el exterior del hotel donde se estaban quedando en aquellos momentos en Central y se viró a observar a su hermano que parecía demasiado entretenido en algo. En realidad… había comenzado a ser demasiado común verlo escribir cartas y enviarlas en cuanto buzón encontrase, excusándose con que se trataba de noticias para Pinaco y Winry pero él ya había descubierto, que aquello era una reverenda mentira**

 **Entonces, para quién eran?**

 **Esta vez no pensaba quedarse con las dudas. Ya su límite de paciencia se había perdido y mas ahora que parecía haber cambiado la pose, siendo que por lo general trataba de ocultarse detrás de aquel enorme cuerpo suyo para impedirle ver mientras que ahora lo hacía de forma relajada y sin ocultar aquel papel, casi pudiendo percibir el gusto y alegría de su hermano menor a través del simple destello que indicaba que él estaba vivo en la armadura.**

 **-Al…**

 **-Hmm?- replicó este sin dejar de escribir**

 **-A quién le escribes?- inquirió el rubio recargandose en su mano mientras el otro ni siquiera levantaba la vista y seguía en lo suyo**

 **-A nadie en especial- respondió Alphonse a lo que el mayor de los Elric intentó con una táctica distinta, componiendo una expresión maligna**

 **-Vamos!... desde que tengo memoria le escribes a una persona desconocida, quisiera por lo menos saber quien es esa persona… es una chica?- dijo mirandolo con ojos malévolos a lo que su hermano se ruborizaba notoriamente por sobre el metal del casco de una manera demasiado golpeada, haciendo que el alquimista de acero parpadease con sorpresa por el leve temblor que le pareció percibir en el otro**

 **-Si, pero…**

 **La respuesta tímida y titubeante era un buen detonante para hacer dudar al mayor**

 **Si era una chica… porqué parecía tan receloso de decir nada mas? Porqué el ligero timbre de temor en su voz? A menos que…**

 **-Oye- Edward habló con suavidad y algo de tacto- presiento que no es precisamente una chica la que recibe tus cartas…**

 **-De que estás hablando?- replicó Alphonse pero al girarse, Edward ya no estaba en su lugar… mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, este se escurría por detrás y le quitaba el papel que estaba usando para la misiva**

 **-Aquí dice… "Adam"?- dijo Edward levantando una ceja mientras su hermano pegaba un respingo y le arrebataba la carta- ese no es nombre de mujer Al**

 **-C- claro que si!- dijo el chico frunciendo un poco el cejo y hundiendose de nuevo en su carta- es un nombre original…**

 **-Querrás decir "feo" para una mujer- dijo el mayor colocando sus brazos en la nuca mientras el menor se levantaba y metía el papel en un sobre- ya la enviarás?**

 **-Si- respondió su hermano con seriedad antes de observarle de reojo- quieres acompañarme?**

 **-Claro!- respondió el rubio pegando un brinco y estirandose un poco hacia atrás- ya tenía ganas de salir de este lugar, estar encerrado este sitio topado de soldados en cada esquina, es demasiado aburrido**

 **-Tu fuiste el que quiso venirse a quedarse en este lugar- dijo el chico de la armadura sonriendo un poco en sus gestos**

 **Ambos se alejaron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes, donde se encontraba también la oficina postal.**

 **Alphonse suspiró un poco intentando no hacer ningún ruido de mas mientras que ambos andaban uno al lado del otro y el menor de los Elric gemía para si mismo por el miedo que sentía en su interior; adoraba a su hermano y sabía que el sentimiento era compartido pero… no soportaría perderlo si es que le decía la verdad y su mirada y sus gestos cambiaban hacia su persona, tan solo por lo que había elegido para su futuro…**

 **Incluso, una segunda persona que había conocido gracias al chico de la carta le había dicho que se calmase y solo fuera directo pero…**

 **Como podía hacerlo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de tener un cuerpo normal?**

 **Aquel camino hacia la estación de trenes era muy largo por lo que ambos hermanos aprovecharon para platicar de cosas comunes en sus vidas juntas, de las personas que conocían y que los visitaban cada que podían, de las chicas que no dejaban de acosarlos, sobre la vida que habían dejado atrás… pero no mencionaron de nuevo la carta hasta que llegaron a la oficina.**

 **-Vamos Al…- insistio el mayor mirandolo de reojo- quien es el tal Adam?**

 **-Ya te dije que es una amiga- dijo el chico mientras mandaba la carta sin voltear**

 **-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si comienzo a investigar por mi cuenta, descubro que es chico- dijo con maldad Edward a lo que su hermano lo miro dandose por vencido… por mas que lo intentara no iba a ganarle…**

 **-De acuerdo…- respiro profundo Alphonse decidiendo que después de todo, no perdía nada con seguir los conejos de su otro amigo- es…**

 **-Edward Elric… y su hermanito…**

 **Ambos chicos levantaron sus ojos al cielo antes de girarse al mismo tiempo… a Al no le preocupaba ver a ese sujeto en si, si no el hecho de que cada vez que se veían se llevaba a su hermano… incluso, apenas y habían regresado a la ciudad y los del cuartel se habían enterado, llamándole cada que se les presentaba cualquier tontería sin darles un solo segundo de descanso o de meterse en sus propias investigaciones; y para colmo las cosas parecían ser cada vez mas tensas al respecto del gobierno y se temían que en cualquier momento, todo el asunto fuese a estallarles en el rostro de modo innesperado**

 **-Por favor…- murmuro Edward gruñendo- no puedes dejarnos vivir en paz?... ya te dije que…**

 **-En verdad es necesario que nos escuches esta vez- dijo Riza apareciendo detrás de Roy Mustang sin parpadear… entre los dos parecían un par de serpientes listas para atacar**

 **-Deja de vernos así… no venimos para algo malo- sonrio Mustang con malicia haciendo que el chico rubio se tensase al entender a que se refería**

 **Maldito, infeliz, desgraciado del demonio…**

 **Siempre su mejor táctica para hacerlo agachar la cabeza y obedecer, era tenerlo con una soga al cuello a sabiendas de que Alphonse no sabía muchas cosas de lo que se había obligado a hacer desde que ingresase como alquimista estatal, especialmente debajo de las ordenes de aquel coronel idiota…**

 **-No dejare que se lleven a mi hermano a ninguna parte- dijo con voz algo temerosa Al a lo que Edward lo miro algo sorprendido**

 **-Al…**

 **-No permitire que me lo quiten otra vez!- exclamo antes de aferrarse al mayor y mirarlos de forma desafiante… después de todo lo que habían pasado, alejarse?... tenía que ser una pesadilla**

 **Pero en cambio, el Coronel solo respiro profundo mirandolos a ambos detenidamente… era impresionante que a pesar de que ese par se había enfrentado a peligros extensos y duros, contra los cuáles no muchos soldados podrían mantenerse de pie, aun le temieran.**

 **-Si no pedimos que venga solo él, también me interesa que vengas tu- dijo Roy Mustang riendo de buena gana a lo que los hermanos se miraron y se alejaron un poco**

 **-No se tu pero esto me da mala espina- susurró el rubio colocándose una mano al lado de su boca mientras que por detrás el hombre de ojos negros los hacía rodar**

 **-Se aparece de repente y dice que no es nada malo?... no lo sé hermano, siempre que él aparece algo malo sucede…**

 **-Alguna vez han escuchado hablar de los Van Doors?**

 **Realmente Edward no le dio importancia el nombre pero aparentemente Alphonse si, porque apenas Roy Mustang dijo lo ultimo el menor de los Elric abrio mucho los ojos y levanto la cabeza de donde estaba con su hermano.**

 **-Dijo… Van Doors?**

 **-Correcto- dijo Mustang con su sonrisa de siempre a sabiendas de lo que iba a provocar el apellido en el hermano menor… en verdad estaba ansioso de conocer la reacción de Edward ante el secreto de su pequeño y aparentemente inocente hermanito y curiosamente, la petición de Demetrius Van Doors caía justo como anillo al dedo**

 **-Valdoza?**

 **-Van Doors, hermano- corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa Alphonse ante la mirada de incomprensión del mayor- es la familia mas rica que existe en Amestris, aún por encima del Fuhrer además de las contadas que tienen un verdadero peso político en las decisiones del país- añadió**

 **-A mi que me importan los aristócratas?... todos son iguales- gruñó el chico- y que quiere el tipo ese como se llame?**

 **-Quiere conocer al famoso "Acero" por supuesto y yo le dije que se lo llevaria- dijo con simpleza Roy a lo que el chico fruncio el cejo**

 **-Que me ves cara de objeto o algo?- dijo el chico a lo que su hermano menor rio un poco… aunque no era la molestia acostumbrada de cuando lo llamaban "pequeño", igual era gracioso**

 **-Bueno, pues…**

 **Roy Mustang no termino la frase antes de que Edward le pasara por un lado y se pusiera frente a la estación de tren**

 **-Y bien?... cual se supone que tomaremos?- dijo el chico con su mirada deformet molesta a lo que Riza sonrio un poco y Al ponia expresión de "disculpenlo por favor"**

 **-No hay que tomar ningún tren niño, los llevaremos en mi auto- dijo Roy Mustang a lo que el trenzado se cruzo de brazos**

 **-A ustedes si que les gusta la puntualidad- gruño bajito- entonces… están en Central?**

 **-Viven en los terrenos que rodean la capital, si- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al automóvil en la acera- y lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una buena vez, porque el viaje es largo y no quiero llegar tarde**

 **-Este dia no podría ponerse mejor**

 **Suspiró el chico de ojos dorados con pesadez**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ya era de noche cuando al fin llegaron a la propiedad Van Doors… Riza les explico que la familia aun guardaba costumbres muy antiguas por lo que si querían comentar algo debían de guardar una estricta educación y orden para que no hubiese malentendidos o molestias… aún y cuando fuesen invitados personalmente por el dueño de la casa, había cosas que se permitían y otras que estaban muy mal vistas**

 **La mansión Van Doors, rodeada por un inmenso enrejado negro dejaba ver un gigantesco terreno cerca del cuál se podía apreciar un bosque espeso y variados sitios hasta dar con un lago gigante muy en la lejanía; el rubio tragó un poco pesado cuando finalmente descendieron del coche y se permitió observar las negras paredes de aquel lugar que mas que el hogar de personas de dinero parecía ser mas bien un castillo destinado a la muerte y la tragedia**

 **-Es una casa muy grande- comentó Edward apartando la mirada de una gárgola ubicada en el techo y pegándose un poco a su hermano, que no comentaba nada aún… en verdad, no creía que le agradase en algo ese lugar… demasiado tenebroso para su gusto- que acaso tienen un ejercito viviendo con ellos?**

 **-Claro que no… pero les gusta todo lo grande- dijo Riza mientras Roy se adelantaba a llamar a la puerta**

 **Por su parte, Alphonse solo veía alrededor y bastante nervioso… su hermano lo miro de reojo.**

 **-Sucede algo malo?**

 **-No- dijo el chico mirando hacia las ventanas mas altas- es solo que…**

 **-Caminen- dijo Riza a lo que los chicos dejaron de hablar y entraron detrás de ellos**

 **La mansión era tan enorme por dentro como por fuera, pero a diferencia del exterior, el interior estaba completamente iluminado y resplandecia con una extraña luz dorada por donde quiera que mirasen.**

 **-Realmente el dinero debe de ser lo único que no les falta a estas personas- musitó el rubio en un tono bajo intentando disimular en algo su impresión a lo que su hermano puso expresión contrariada y se sentían las miradas de Mustang y Riza**

 **-Hermano…**

 **-Bueno, si, tenemos dinero pero no es algo de admirar- dijo una voz desde una puerta que daba a un salón continuo**

 **Un par de personas se dirigieron hacia ellos; un señor muy alto y delgado, con un traje que parecía de presentador de circo y un bigote delgado, negro como su cabello y gracioso… y ademas, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, parecía que siempre estuviese de buen humor. Y la mujer a su lado de un rubio intenso que dañaba la vista al igual que sus ojos que imitaban en expresión a los de su marido, mas blanca que una hoja de papel, los labios rosados y el vestido amplio y del mismo color que su boca, caminando de forma graciosa como si diera saltitos cada que lo hacia.**

 **Ambos se dirigieron hacia los chicos, pero el sujeto apenas vio a Roy Mustang se dirigió hacia él en primer lugar y le dio una poderosa palmada en la espalda.**

 **-Roy!... no me dijiste que vendrías hoy!**

 **-Me pediste un favor y sabes que me gusta responder rapido- dijo el mencionado, aunque para la gracia de Edward, Mustang parecía haberse quedado sin aire por el anterior saludo**

 **-Y estos jovencitos son…?- inquirió el dueño de aquel hogar mientras que el coronel se intentaba reponer**

 **-Pues ellos…- comenzó Riza a lo que fue interrumpida por la esposa del tipo del bigote**

 **-NO ME DIGAN QUE SON SUS HIJOS!- exclamo la dama a lo que todos pusieron expresión de shock**

 **-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SEÑORA, DE DONDE SACA ESAS TONTERÍAS!?- exclamo Edward a lo que Alphonse de inmediato le tapo la boca**

 **-Por favor disculpen a mi hermano, es que esta nervioso y no sabe como reaccionar, jeje- dijo rapidamente el menor de los hermanos a lo que ambos dueños rieron de buena gana**

 **-No te preocupes jovencito, Roy ya nos había contado sobre su caracter- dijo la señora a lo que rieron de nuevo y Roy ponía cara de estar molesto pero a la vez, también divertido**

 **-Permitanme presentarme… nosotros somos los Van Doors… ella es mi esposa, Katrina- la dama se inclio en saludo- y mi nombre es Demetrius Van Doors… bienvenidos sean a mi casa**

 **-Pues nosotros somos Edward y Alphonse Elric- dijo el trenzado señalandose ambos- y gracias por invitarnos, aunque la verdad no entiendo el porqué querría conocernos…**

 **-Es en verdad tal como lo describiste Mustang- dijo el señor Van Doors complacido y mirando de arriba abajo a Edward que no sabía que hacer ante el escrutinio- se ve mas pequeño de lo que es- sonrió el dueño de la casa a lo que obviamente el chico aludido terminó por estallar**

 **-Quiere decir que me veo tan pequeño que desaparezco en medio de su casa?- soltó a lo que los dueños de la mansión rieron de buena gana**

 **-Te dije que era un chico gracioso- dijo Mustang con su sonrisa de superioridad a lo que el sujeto sonrio complacido**

 **-Oye, tu…!**

 **-De verdad que eres un chico de lo mas agradable- dijo la señora Van Doors colocandole una mano en la cabeza a lo que el joven alquimista parecio calmarse aunque aquello era demasiado extraño; tan solo con su toque parecía haber perdido las energías de furia que tenía, dejándole con una confusión y un sentimiento de atontamiento muy ligero- y tu hermano también- Alphonse sonrio- que te parece si se quedan a cenar…?**

 **-Realmente… no tiene por qué molestarse- susurró con vergüenza finalmente dándose cuenta de lo alborotador que se había estado viendo para luego, tensarse al escuchar una nueva voz que aparecía de la nada**

 **-Madre, ya te he pedido que no invites a cualquiera que pase pro delante de la puerta de la casa a cenar… es muy poco… digno…**

 **Musitó aquella voz gruesa haciendo que aquella sensación de ser perseguido apareciese nuevamente en el rubio que apretó los dientes con molestia y se giró tratando de dar con el dueño de aquela voz gruesa y suave**

 **-Quien esta ahí!?- soltó antes de percibir a alguien parado al final de unas largas escaleras elegantes que daban hasta el segundo piso**

 **Un joven se encontraba de pie en la cima de esta, mirando hacia abajo con expresión de superioridad y al mismo tiempo, con un gesto parecido al… enfado?. El joven era alto y de rasgos muy finos, de cabello negro onix brillante que caia por detrás hasta casi su cintura y un enorme mechon le tapaba el ojo derecho, pero el otro, de color azul hielo lo miraba fijamente, como intentando atravesarle tan solo con este**

 **Su sonrisa era extraña… lo hacía como si tuviese el mundo a sus pies y al mismo tiempo, como si solo desease ver a todos los seres vivos arder eternamente; habia un algo en él que hizo que Edward se erizara no solamente por el miedo que producía al observarle de aquella manera sino porque podía sentir como su propio orgullo comenzaba a sentirse herido… había un aura extraña alrededor del sujeto ese que hacia que quisiese arrojarlo de la escalera para ver si su sonrisa seguia ahí.**

 **-Al?**

 **Un segundo chico había aparecido detrás del primero y observaba con ambos ojos abiertos al chico detrás de Edward, que se giro hacia su hermano.**

 **-Adam?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TBC**


End file.
